Join My Side
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace couldn't help picking at the hero, ever so desiring him as a playmate every chance he got. Oh? It seemed like the birdie was taking up his offer? MarcoAce. Superhero AU. Limes.


**A/N:: So I had been doing another prompt but was all like, I kind of want Superhero nsfw. So here we are with some lime?**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Join My Side**

It was interesting on how much the heroes chased him while he uses his fire in sways, body following along as he always smirks. Ace loved being the villain, no limitations to stop him as he would let himself destroy what he could in waves of his flames. Being of no shirt, his lower half is of black pants that form to his body tightly while keeping nothing from the imagination and black boots are to mid-calf tightly bound. In all reality, though, it was all very breathable to go with his flexibility and when he needed to move quickly. The only other thing he had for coverage is of black suit pieces over each elbow as a way of protection on the joints and the mask around his eyes that showed to billow out over cheeks. It was all form fitting as it came with him transforming and didn't mind it all one bit as it made him feel free with his raging power.

"Oh~?" Ace begins out in a melody of interest as he stops on the burning building he just started. Before his eyes is of that _superhero_ of Moby, well one out of five at least, though this man was the best of them. Also, his mentionable 'playmate' on most occasions as the Phoenix could not be harmed by his flames with the kind of powers he has.

Blue wings are out and flapping to hold him in place as he lingers above with a look to the villain. The Phoenix is dawned with a fuller suit, a split in the front to show off his chest and boots are of a yellow that matches the color of his talons. In a way, Ace would scoff at such bright colors on his opponent, but never complained as he was a looker and quite a catch if he could ever get his hands on. The dark blue mask around eyes shifts, expressing eyebrows moving with the tilt of his head and cascading golden hair to one side of his head more. At the sign of shifts of the body and talons appearing, the villain knew he was approaching and was confirmed with wings shifting to soar towards him.

"Wanna go, birdie~?!" Ace taunts in delight as he moves in a flurry of flames across the roof and jumps over to another roof. It doesn't take long for both to meet with a collision of flaming fist and talon latching on. A noise of discomfort leaves the hero as he jerks back to soon land on feet as boots are present and the wings disappear to show sleeved arms with only a piece of the suit covering the man's palms and back of hands.

"Following a life of crime is not the way, FireFist." The hero clarifies as he stands stoically, but Ace could see the absolute desire and delight in those raging azure eyes that stare to him like prey he wanted to _pin_ down.

"Is that really what you want to discuss?" The question rises as the villain leaves hinting in his voice while shifting hips provocatively, not missing that flicker of eyes finding his movement.

"Quit seducing me, yoi…"

"But I know you birdies like fire, hm? I _am_ fire… if you haven't noticed~!" Ace clarifies with a grin of delight as he tries to contain his raging hormones for the other, wanting the man as he was getting far too deep in their chase. Not only that, but once the Phoenix started to return the provoking of sexual innuendos, there was no turning back. Ace wanted the other like no other and sometimes purposely did some things to draw the other out, waiting for that golden hair hero to show up with those eyes gleaming and lips quirking into a smirk.

"Will you reconsider your pursuit of destruction if I take you up on that offer?" The question is stern in tone, though Ace knew this man long enough to notice the impatience of wanting to pin him down. On some days, he may play around with the sentence, but this had been the first time he was commenting on actually doing something with him. The villain grinned wide in absolute simmering desire as he calmed his hot flames and soon distinguished the building on fire.

"Possibly." That was the only thing he could say before his forearm is grasped and pulled forward into a crushing kiss. Hands move along firm bodies, feeling the muscles and curves of the stature and letting off small groans. The hero shifts to grip Ace's butt cheeks in an eager grasp while tongues began to mesh together in a dance. As things progresses, the villain starts finding himself being tortured by the assaulting bulge rubbing against his own, the cup protecting it only being annoying in feeling anything more. The pressure alone, though, had him gasping before his body roughly found the roof top.

"If you deny then I will just throw you in prison after this, yoi." The hero comments while kneeling next to the other, his little tic of his speech causing a groan to leave Ace as he was trying to stay collected, getting a cocky grin to show.

"Oh? What for? Being an amazing bed mate?" A noise of amusement leaves the Phoenix while he lets one hand rest to the ground next to Ace's head and the other moves to grip the erection firmly with a straddle to one of the legs. This gasp leaves lips as the villain tries to stubbornly fight the need to give himself over so easily and grips to the other's neck to pull him closer. "I wouldn't be in prison for that, I would be best suited for your bed." The comment sets the hero over the edge as eyes dilate and the grip tightens before lips are clashing more in a fever of needing more skin contact, though it wasn't hard with the villain's lack of it already and lips didn't last long.

"I'm thoroughly going to show you on why you should switch sides…" A low cooing comes along with a groan as a leg shifts to press up against his groin.

"Things are starting to look promising, _birdie_." A teasing in the tone causes blue flames to flicker and making Ace grin in delight to rile the man up that so deliciously grips with fingers pressing in a teasing along the underside of his balls. Breath hitching, the villain jerks in the hold and presses his leg up to rub against the other's arousal. It effectively gains a moan breathlessly on his lips and then lips clash to his again with the hero moving his hand to grasp a butt cheek to pull Ace up. The Phoenix begins rocking his own leg against the villain and was starting to receive delightful moans of want.

"You better start stripping or I am tearing, yoi." It was a _demand_ , leaving Ace to quiver in want of having himself with the other and wondered how the _hero_ could look so damn _sinful_ above him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come join me as a villain instead?"

"In your dreams, firebrat." A laugh bellows from Ace as his free leg moves to wrap around the other to begin rocking his hips fiercely, seeing the hero becoming more unraveled.

"Maybe that is part of my dreams, but you are surely _real_ and very much having your talons over me so pleasantly." A tongue sweeps over red lips from being assaulted by another pair already so harshly, not that he was complaining as he had those lips just mere inches from his. "Though I am sure we are fulfilling your fantasy as well, birdie."

"Not quite," a smirk lingers with the reply and gains a slight pause of movement from the villain that is enjoying their heated entanglement. "You still have clothes on, yoi."

The sound of ripping and laughter is heard delightfully in their ears.


End file.
